Wabbit Island/Main Quest Line
This page details the main quest line for Wabbit Island. Your character level will need to be 120 or higher to gain access to these quests. Video Guide : Part 1:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MO2U_30Ala0 Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7S0Fme9iWmI An Audience with the Wa Wabbit You've progressed nicely. Make you way to Wabbit Island to put your abilities to the test by facing the legendary Wa Wabbit! Task *Go to Wabbit Island Reward *2,500,000 Experience Points Wabbit Extinction Cuwiousew and cuwiousew! There are no Wabbit left on Wabbit Island! The Lenalds appear to have taken over the island. You dream of epic combat with the Wa Wabbit seems endangered...It would be wise to go and ask the Lenald leader what's going on... Task *Meet the Lenald's leader **Speak to the Clan Member of The Big Cawwot, marked by a gold star at 0,0 Reward *2,500,000 Experience Points The Owange Mile The leader of the Lenalds did'nt like your comments on Wabbit oppression one little bit. He sent you straight to jail. There you met Django, a Black Wabbit cleaver than the others, who was locked up for wanting to tell his people the truth about the Lenalds Task *Escape from the cell and defeat the Lenald Gualds. **Fight four Lenald Gualds (debuffed versions of Mini-Lenalds) with Django (a Black Tiwabbit) on your team. **You are both given a state that makes you auto-die if you are hit in the back, if Django dies you loose the fight instantly. Reward *25,000,000 Experience Points Django Unwestwained Django appears to know a great deal about the situation on Wabbit Island and about the Wa's dissappearance. Helping him to stop the attacks would be a good way to find the Wabbit ruler, in order to make sure he's alright, then mash him. Task *Make your way to Black Wabbit HQ to help Django **Marked with a oranage !' on the map Reward *5,000,000 Experience Points Save the Wa Django has unveiled a plan aimed at assassinating the Wa Wabbit. What irony... You wanted the glory of wiping that dungeon boss off the map yourself! You're going to have save him first... Task *Find and defuse the Cawwot Bomb **Marked with a oranage '! on the map **Once you click it you will enter a fight against the bomb will have 6 turns to destroy it **It will have 1,000 HP and 100% resist **It will also summon a debuffed version of a Black Tiwabbit Reward *25,000,000 Experience Points The Wa Wabbit Ouch! That was a close one! But the Wa is no longer in his dungeon, where he belongs. Following the instuctions, you're resolved to find some of this antidote as quickly as possible, and get back to the heart of the Wa Wabbit Dungeon. Take the vials in the chest and get back to the surface Task *Take the vials from the Wa's Chest **The gold chest on the left side of the room Reward *5,000,000 Experience Points Antimawosis ( Updated as of 1/11/14 ) Task * Gather 10 spowomawoses ** See map (small dot) Reward * 18,000,000 Experience Points Castle Cwashing Task * Get to the Wa's Castle through the tunnels ( Near North Haven World ) Reward * 5,000,000 Experience Points The Wetuwn of the Wa * Open the Passage to the Keeper's room ( After clear the invisible Maze ) * Defeat the Guardian ( Use video Guide at top of the Page ) Reward * 40,000,000 Experience Point Category:Quest